


Heart Full of Fire

by foreveluv



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Gen, Mentions of Taric and Seraphine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveluv/pseuds/foreveluv
Summary: Leaving the idol scene behind had been difficult for Ahri, but she'd been determined to reinvent her image to better reflect who she was and what she wanted. It took longer than she thought.Evelynn's curiosity had been piqued at Ahri's proposal for this new musical group. Bad blood with previous groups left Evelynn weary of collaboration, but something about the earnest determination that this Korean woman possessed drew her in. She never anticipated how important their friendship would become to her.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Heart Full of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> The K/DA interview from 2018 kind of implies that Ahri's English isn't the best. For the sake of clarity I'm choosing to ignore that!
> 
> Their are brief mentions of other champs here and there. For the sake of the AU, assume they're human here!

_2013_

“Thank you so much for coming! I love you all, good night!”

Ahri makes her way off stage, blowing her signature heart-kiss to her crowd of tens of thousands of screaming fans. She goes out of her way to thank the staff members backstage for all their hard work before heading back to her dressing room. With all her experience, Ahri is well aware that the success of a concert is just as intrinsically tied to its stage crew as its performing acts.

The buzzing in her ears from the crowd makes the dressing room feel far quieter than it is, but Ahri is grateful for the silence. She walks over to the dressing room mirror. Even in her exhaustion she looks fantastic. Of course she does. Her team of stylists wouldn’t have it any other way. But the bright pinks and oranges and purples of all her recent stage outfits had begun to feel far less glamorous than they used to, and now seemed to carry an oppressive weight that followed her even without them. The weight of expectations was not something you rid yourself of as easily as you remove a costume.

Ahri takes a deep breath and glances at the couch on the side of the room. As much as she’d love to rest, she has a post-concert fan meet to attend, and she knows that if she sits down now, she won’t be getting back up anytime soon.

“Just a little longer, then you can rest.” She whispers into the mirror, then steps back out of the dressing room.

\------------------------------------------------

The fan meet is bog-standard. With all her years in the industry, Ahri already knows most of the questions that she will be asked. She comments briefly on the struggles of preparing for the concert and what her plans are moving forward, making sure not to say too much for fear of upsetting the higher-ups at her label. A fan asks to marry her. She lets him down easy and gives him a wink. He blushes and stutters and a laugh rings through the audience. The conference takes about an hour in total, but to Ahri it goes by in an instant. Her mind is elsewhere.

Later that night, Ahri paces around the room of her hotel, cellphone in hand, biting her lip. The concert had been a wild success, and the press conference had been as easy as it always was. So why was she still so anxious?

She knew the answer. She’d been pushing it to the back of her mind for months.

Becoming an idol had been her dream since she was a child, and few things filled her with more pride than the knowledge that she’d accomplished just that. But her music, her persona, how the fans saw her; it was all an act. A carefully manufactured image of the perfect girl who loved her fans and her music more than anything. The truth was that while Ahri _did_ love her fans from the very bottom of her heart, something about her music and how it represented her had never really felt right. She’d always wanted to try something different but had been warned that straying from the course that her label had set could have dire consequences within her audience, and that scared her. Her fans were the reason she had achieved such success, the last thing she wanted was to alienate them. But, after months of deliberation, she knew that the most important thing was her own happiness.

Ahri pauses at the window; the cityscape of nighttime Seoul spread out before her. The sky was full of stars, not a cloud to be seen. It was beautiful. Peaceful. To Ahri, it was exactly the same as it always had been.

A look of determination sets itself on her face as she dials the number of her agent.

\------------------------------------------------

_2015 (2 years later)_

The sky was full of stars, not a cloud to be seen. It was beautiful. Peaceful. To Evelynn, it was the perfect night for a drive.

The engine purred as she cruised through the streets. She had found that these nighttime drives were very effective at relieving the stress that came with fame.

Her phone rings. She sighs. “Not a moment’s rest.” Evelynn taps the button on the LED screen, picking up the call. “Hmm?” she says.

“Good evening, Miss Evelynn.” The meek voice of her agent comes through the speakers. Evelynn would recognize that light Scottish accent anywhere.

Lillia certainly wasn’t the most assertive of individuals, but she was reliable, and passionate, and she always did what was asked without asking too many questions. She could be a little absentminded, often spending more time daydreaming than working, but she was cute, so Evelynn was willing to be a little lenient.

“This better be good, Lillia.” Evelynn states firmly.

“Eep!” Lillia squeaks. “M-my apologies for b-bothering you on one of your d-drives, Madam.” Evelynn could picture Lillia shrinking in her chair and chuckled to herself.

“It’s alright Lillia, I know you mean well.” Evelynn reassures her. Lillia stuttered when she was nervous, and Evelynn preferred her information delivered clearly. “Do you have anything interesting for me?” Evelynn muses, leaning on the car door and watching the road zoom by.

“Oh yes!” Lillia replies excitedly. “I just got off the phone with Ahri’s manager. He told me that she wishes to speak with you about an idea for an upcoming project!”

“Ahri?” Evelynn murmurs. “You mean that pop idol who disappeared from the scene a few years ago?”

“Aye Madam!” Lillia confirms.

“That’s certainly unexpected, but very interesting.” Evelynn pauses, her lips curling into a curious smile. “Let the man know I’m interested in speaking with her. Sooner, rather than later, preferably.”

“Of course, Madam.” Lillia confirms. “I’ll let you know as soon as possible. Enjoy your drive!”

Lillia hangs up, leaving Evelynn alone with her thoughts. A few minutes goes by and she receives a text from Lillia informing her that the meeting would be a week from now, in person.

“That Lillia.” Evelynn smiles. “She may be a bit of a scatterbrain, but she sure knows how to network.” Evelynn turns the car back in the direction of her home. “Ahri huh? This should certainly be interesting.”

\------------------------------------------------

_The following week_

Evelynn lounges comfortably behind the desk in her office in LA. The lights are dim, and the curtains are drawn. Dark, just how she likes it.

There’s a knock at the door. Evelynn stands and opens the curtains, then turns back towards the door.

“Come in.” Evelynn says, stately, professional.

The door opens slowly and Ahri steps in, closing the door behind her. She is dressed comfortably, but professionally. Clearly her repeated presence during fashion week has merit.

“It’s nice to finally meet you Ahri.” Evelynn states, voice full of authority. Confidence is key in negotiation. “Please, take a seat.” Evelynn gestures to one of the chairs in front of her desk, and sits down herself, crossing her legs and leaning forward.

“The pleasure is all mine, Evelynn.” Ahri replies. Her voice is light but determined. There’s a noticeable accent, but her speech is far from unintelligible. She takes the seat across from Evelynn.

Ahri’s speech is very formal. Whether this was just for the sake of introductions, or due to English being her second language, Evelynn was unsure. What she did notice, however, was very slight, carefully hidden apprehension. Evelynn was exceptional at reading people’s intentions, almost unnaturally so. Not many could mask their emotions effectively against her. Evelynn was impressed, and very intrigued.

“Now.” Evelynn begins with noted interest. “I’ve been led to believe that you have a proposal of sorts for me, is this true?” Evelynn inquires, genuinely curious as to why the Korean ex-popstar would be reaching out.

“Yes. I was hoping to speak with you about involving you in a project that I’ve been working on. A musical collaboration of sorts.” Ahri explains, looking her in the eyes.

Evelynn pauses. Now _this_ was unexpected, especially for her. “You do realize who you’re speaking with right? I’m not exactly well known for working well with others.” Evelynn thinks back to the handful of groups that she had been a part of in the past. Her decision to go solo had been a direct result of none of those groups working out.

“I am aware.” Ahri sighs, briefly looking away. It was clear to Evelynn that this was likely something that the woman had already considered. “However, it is not your past that has made me wish to work with you. I …” She pauses for a moment, then continues. “My reasons for leaving the industry were very personal. My decision to return is the same. When I was working as an idol, I loved performing, but the person on stage…” She pauses, considering her phrasing. “That wasn’t me. That was what my label wanted me to be.”

Evelynn listens carefully, absentmindedly nodding along. With all her experience in the industry, this was a situation that she wasn’t unfamiliar with. Much of why she didn’t get along with her past groups was because her ego refused to let her change who she was to match anyone else.

Ahri continues. “Over time, I realized that that was not what I wanted. I love music. I love performing. But If I am going to do so, I want it to be my music. I want it to be on my terms.” She states, determined.

“So, you reached out to the one person in the industry who is notorious for not getting along with those she disagrees with.” Evelynn interjects. She knows what people say about her. Being egotistical is part of her image as an artist. But it is also very much the kind of person she is normally. Her success came from her unflinching will and confident stage presence. Which was why what Ahri had been explaining to her only made her more curious as to her intentions.

“I suppose it sounds … unwise, when you put it that way.” Ahri replies, uneasy but not defeated. “However, that is not why I wish to work with you. Unlike most in the industry, you are one of the few people whose music doesn’t seem to be influenced by anyone other than yourself.”

It was true. Evelynn’s writing process wasn’t public knowledge, but she was well known amongst recording studios for being unwilling to work with those who weren’t completely bought in to her ideas.

“So, you want this project to be about _your_ music, but you want _my_ help to do that?” Evelynn raises an eyebrow. She knows there is more to it than that, but she wants to hear it from Ahri herself.

“My earlier phrasing may have been a little misleading. Part of this idea is to work with you, yes, but honestly, a much larger part of it is wanting to learn from you.” Ahri admits, meeting Evelynn’s gaze. “I want to know what that kind of personal confidence feels like.” She looks away. “It must be so freeing.” She murmurs.

“It certainly is.” Evelynn chuckles softly. “Though I’m surprised. A woman as famous as yourself, ex-popstar, fashion icon, owner of a cosmetics brand. I’d think you’d have plenty of confidence.” Evelynn probes.

Ahri sighs again, deflating ever so slightly. “You’d think that, wouldn’t you? … I don’t take what I have for granted but getting it the way that I have … it doesn’t feel right.” She settles.

Evelynn sits back, eyeing the woman across the desk, a small smile on her lips. “I’ll admit this is a surprise, but you’ve managed to pique my interest. I may be known for being a tad self-centered, but what you’re struggling with is something that I once dealt with as well.” Evelynn’s smile fades, she looks down. “It isn’t easy. I know that for a fact.” She pauses. “Which is why I find myself willing to help you. Consider me a part of this project of yours.” Evelynn holds her arms to the side in a small shrug, tilting her head and looking at Ahri.

Ahri perks up. “Really? Thank you so much!” Ahri leans forward in her chair, visibly reinvigorated. “I promise I will not let you down!” She exclaims.

Evelynn laughs. “Oh, I believe you. You seem far too earnest not to try your best.” Evelynn leans forward onto the desk. “Now, lets talk details.”

The rest of the meeting goes by quickly. Ahri’s ideas are grand, but achievable. Putting together this small group of talented, global artists would certainly be a challenge, but she was already halfway there. Ahri’s excitement and passion is infectious, and Evelynn, for the first time in quite a while, finds herself quite excited as well.

However, while a large part of this meeting was intended by Evelynn to be about the project itself, she couldn’t help but think about what Ahri had admitted to her. Training self-confidence isn’t easy, but Evelynn is an expert, and she’s determined to help Ahri find the strength that she so desires.

Shortly after their meeting, Evelynn and Ahri get to work scouting. Ahri handles most of the actual location work, with Evelynn giving her input on whoever was the current potential candidate. The two decide that, if they’re going to be any kind of a performance group, they are going to need a choreographer.

\------------------------------------------------

_A few months later_

Finding Kai’sa proves to be a challenge. Evelynn quietly opens the door to her office, where Ahri has been working to get a hold of the dancer. Evelynn walks up behind her and taps her on the shoulder.

Ahri shrieks and jumps in surprise. “야!” she complains, smacking a laughing Evelynn on the arm. “How do you always do that!” Ahri exclaims. “It’s like you’re invisible or something.”

Evelynn’s laughter subsides and she takes a step back. “Sorry ‘bout that, you’re just too easy to mess with.” She puts a hand on her hip and leans on the desk Ahri has been working at. “Anyway, how’s the search coming along?” She inquires.

Ahri glares at her then groans, “Horribly.”

Evelynn pats her on the back. “Hey, this girl has lived in, what, like ten different countries or something like that? She probably wasn’t gonna end up being easy to track down. Lucky for you, my agent is _very_ good at networking.” Evelynn smirks. She’d put Lillia on the job as soon as she and Ahri had decided on Kai’sa.

Ahri sits up, “Did you find her?” She asks, hopeful.

“Not exactly. But I’ve got a really good lead.”

Lillia had managed to work out that Kai’sa would most likely be found working at a small dance studio in Cape Town, South Africa. The flight would be long, but it gave the two plenty of time to talk about ideas for the project.

\------------------------------------------------

“You’re serious.” Evelynn smiles wide, incredulous. Maybe she’d heard her wrong. They _are_ 35,000 feet in the air right now. Private jets are nice, but they don’t stop the cabin pressure from compressing your ears.

“I mean, yeah.” Ahri shrugs sheepishly, arms crossed, sinking into her seat.

Evelynn laughs, a full genuine laugh (something she hasn’t had in a while) and puts a hand to her forehead. “You. Prissy popstar Ahri. The main rapper of the group.” She continues laughing, holding her sides. The mental image of girly, emotional Ahri squatting down spitting bars had Evelynn in hysterics.

Ahri pouts. “It’s not THAT ridiculous is it?” She protests. “If we can’t find a dedicated rapper then it has to be you or me, right? I told you I wanted to try something different with my music, maybe this is it?” Ahri continues, her face red.

Evelynn wipes a tear and sighs. “Yeah okay I guess you have a point there.” Evelynn admits. “But at the same time, even if we don’t find a rapper, which of us do you think is more suited for it?” Evelynn gestures between the two of them.

Ahri pauses. “Fine.” she concedes, still pouting. “I guess your style is probably closer to rapping than mine.”

Ahri looks dejected. The two sit in silence for a few minutes.

Evelynn, feeling a little guilty for laughing off her friend’s idea, clears her throat. “Hey. I know you want to try something new, but rapping just seems … I don’t know it just seems like it’s different for the sake of being different, not different because it’s truer to who you are. Isn’t that what you really want?” Evelynn leans forward, continuing softly, “I know you’re struggling with figuring this out,” she puts a hand on Ahri’s knee, “but we’ve got time. Figuring this out won’t be easy, and laughing at you _definitely_ won’t help so, y’know, sorry about that.” Evelynn leans back again and looks down. “If I’ve learned anything about you so far, it’s how determined you are to make this thing work. Hell, you won’t let me do any of the main scouting work cause you wanna do all of it yourself.” Evelynn exclaims.

“Not like you’d want to do it anyway.” Ahri grumbles.

Evelynn laughs again, “You got me there.”

Ahri smiles softly, noticeably less tense. “I guess you’re right. I think being away for so long has just made me anxious. I’ve been trying to figure this out for years and I haven’t made any progress.” Ahri sighs, frustrated.

“I wouldn’t say you haven’t made ANY progress. I’m here right? We’re going to pick up our choreographer as we speak!” Evelynn remarks, glancing over at Ahri.

Ahri meets her gaze and smiles again, nervous but excited. “Yeah, you’re right. Thanks Eve.”

“No problem, Foxy.”

\------------------------------------------------

After hunting Kai’sa down at her studio and assuring her that she would be able to return to her dance teaching after the project was over, Evelynn and Ahri manage to get Kai’sa to say yes. Getting Akali to say yes is even easier. Videos of her rapping skills had been going viral on social media for years ever since her breakout video back in 2012. Ahri personally reaches out to her on social media and is able to convince Akali to give the project a shot rather easily. The prospect of getting to work with a major label alongside well-known (and extremely attractive) celebrities is hard to turn down for someone looking to break into the industry.

Soon after getting the full group together, the project, now officially branded the “K/DA Project”, moves into full swing. The group’s newly hired manager, a fabulously personable gentleman by the name of Taric (known for his gem-lined attire), puts the group in contact with recording studios and the writing process begins.

\------------------------------------------------

_Early 2018_

“Are you serious!?” Ahri yells. The two had had plenty of arguments in Evelynn’s office. None were quite so aggressive as this. “I told you that I started this project to leave my popstar image behind. Because I wanted to do something different, and you’re telling me the song is straight up called ‘POP/STARS’!? Why did I even bother!?” Ahri throws her arms up and drops onto the couch.

Evelynn leans against her desk, eyes closed, wincing. “You haven’t even heard the song yet, what’s your deal?” Evelynn retorts.

“We’ve been working on this for years, Eve, you know better than anyone that the LAST thing that I want to do is go back to my roots with this.” Ahri seethes.

Evelynn pushes off the desk and folds her arms, “You heard what Taric said, if we want this thing to be successful then there are certain expectations that we have to play to in the beginning.”

“I don’t care about success, Eve! I’m doing this for me, remember!” Ahri stands and steps up to Evelynn, “And since when did you give a shit about what your managers said! I thought being the bitch was like your whole thing!” Ahri snaps.

Evelynn steps up in Ahri’s face, “It was. When I was alone.” Evelynn hisses, “Now I’m not.” Her anger cracks, she looks down, “And I don’t want to be.”

Ahri steps back, faltering, “Eve, I-”

“Ahri, please.” Evelynn looks into her eyes. “I just … I’m sorry. I know that this isn’t what you wanted. Maybe … I don’t know. We still haven’t heard the song, right? And like, maybe it isn’t super bubblegum pop-y like your old stuff.” Evelynn continues, grasping for ideas, “And we have Akali too! None of your old music had any rapping, right? And Kai’sa’s dancing style is WAY different and … and.” She stops. “Shit Ahri, I’m sorry.”

Ahri steps forward and pulls her into a hug, tears forming in her eyes. “No, I’M sorry.” She sniffles, “I got so stuck in my own head that I wasn’t thinking about the group.” Ahri steps back, hands on Evelynn’s shoulders, and sits the two of them down onto the couch. “You’re right. We’re a team. And if I’m supposed to be the leader then I shouldn’t be thinking about myself.”

“But that’s the thing.” Evelynn interjects, “We started this for _you_. This was supposed to be about helping _you_.”

“Thank you, Eve. I know. But it doesn’t have to be. At least not at first.” Ahri wipes her tears and sits up. “Like you said, we play to expectations in the beginning. If things go really well, maybe we can try again with something different? It’ll be alright.” Ahri murmurs, and hugs Evelynn again.

Evelynn hugs her back, “It’ll be alright.”

“We’ll be alright.”

\------------------------------------------------

It was more than alright. “POP/STARS” was a smash hit. K/DA achieved more global success than either Ahri or Evelynn had managed in their past as soloists combined. But, like any other hit song, mainstream popularity fades, and so comes a time of rest and recovery. The members are satisfied. All but one, that is.

\------------------------------------------------

_March 2019_

Evelynn is sitting at her desk texting Akali when she hears a knock at the door. “Come in, Lillia.” She exclaims.

“Um, it’s not Lillia.” Comes a voice as the door opens.

“Ahri!” Evelynn smiles, stands, and makes her way over to the door, pulling her friend into a hug. “What are you doing here? I thought you were in Paris for fashion week?”

Ahri looks down and shrugs, “It ended a few days ago, I figured since I was going to be travelling anyway, I’d come say hello.”

Evelynn laughs, “You do realize LA is in the opposite direction of Seoul from Paris, right?” Evelynn stops and her smile fades. She looks into Ahri’s eyes. “Hey, are you alright? You seem upset.”

Ahri looks away. “Oh, uh yeah. Well I wanted to talk to you if that’s alright.” She takes a seat on the couch and hugs herself.

Evelynn sits down next to her. “Of course, Foxy. What’s up?” Evelynn inquires, concerned.

“I just … remember when we first started K/DA, and we talked about helping me get my confidence back so that I could really be myself with my music?” Ahri pulls her legs up and rests her chin on her knees.

Evelynn leans back and turns her body towards Ahri. “Of course I do. You ended up screaming at me later on when we found out the name of the song.” Evelynn chuckles lightly, thinking back to their fight.

“Right. Sorry about calling you a bitch by the way.” Ahri’s face goes red recalling the incident as well.

Evelynn puts her hands up. “Hey no worries. You weren’t exactly wrong about that.”

Ahri smirks and turns towards Evelynn. “Do you remember when we said that, if things went well, we could try again?”

“Yeah of course.” Evelynn responds, sitting up. “Why? Having second thoughts?”

“No! The opposite actually.” Ahri admits, putting her legs down. “I really want to do it again; I’m just worried about actually making that happen. Kai’sa is busy with her dance classes and Akali is working with True Damage. If doing what they’re doing is making them happy, I don’t want to interrupt that.”

Evelynn smiles, leaning back onto the couch. “After how amazingly things went with “POP/STARS”, do you honestly believe either of them would say no to doing it again? I know I wouldn’t.”

Ahri smiles, “Yeah I suppose you’re right.”

Evelynn grabs Ahri’s shoulders, “Then let’s do this thing!” She grins.

Ahri blinks, “What. Like right now?”

“No time like the present, Foxy!”

“Um, alright then.” Ahri smiles, shakes her head, and leans forward. “Let’s talk details.”

\------------------------------------------------

_Early 2020_

“So, what’s the plan?” Akali floats the question to the group.

After True Damage wrapped up, Ahri and Evelynn got back in contact with Akali and Kai’sa about another K/DA project, and the group was flown back out to Seoul, where they met up at the recording studio.

“We’re doing a full EP this time!” Ahri announces excitedly.

“Wait, really?” Kai’sa exclaims. “We got the go ahead for a whole EP?”

“Yeah.” Evelynn interjects. “Taric said that capitalizing on the success of ‘POP/STARS’ with more than just a single was a no-brainer.”

Akali sits forward, “So, are we doing a similar style? Not gonna lie, after doing True Damage I was kind of hoping we could go for something a little different than last time.” She scratches the back of her head and crosses her legs.

“Well” Ahri starts, “Eve and I talked about it and decided that, since the whole idea behind this project was to bring together a group of really talented individuals, we wanted to showcase that. So, we’re all gonna get our own song!”

Akali’s eyes go wide. “Yo seriously? Sick.” She gazes at Evelynn and smirks. “Betcha my track ends up being the best.”

Evelynn rolls her eyes and smiles. “The point here isn’t to make the best song. It’s to make the song that represents you the best.” Evelynn had already been playing around with ideas for her own song. She’d tried asking Ahri about hers, but the woman had been strangely tight-lipped about it. “Anyway, there is still gonna be a big group title track, Ahri and I are just waiting to hear back from a certain special guest.”

Kai’sa raises an eyebrow. “Special guest?”

\------------------------------------------------

Getting Seraphine to say yes had pretty much been a non factor. She had already been a K/DA fan, so the chances of her saying no were next to none. After bringing her on board, Taric hooked the team up with Yasuo, a famous producer, and the group got to work.

\------------------------------------------------

_Mid-2020_

Today was the day. Evelynn had been waiting for months to hear what Ahri had put together for her song, and today was her first day of recording.

Evelynn steps into the recording studio, spots Ahri, and walks over to her.

“Hey Foxy, you ready?” Evelynn greets her.

Ahri looks back at her, lyric sheet in hand, clearly nervous. “Yeah! I think it’s gonna turn out great. Akali and Kai’sa helped me translate some of the English so that none of it was awkward in the lyrics.”

Evelynn blinks. “Wait, I’ve been asking to see it for months and you’ve already shown it to them?” Evelynn glares at Akali, who gives her a smug smile.

Ahri shrugs. “Well, you’ve been there for me since the beginning, and the song is kind of about how you’ve helped me with all this, so I wanted it to be a surprise!” She smiles.

Evelynn sighs. “Alright fine. It better be good then.” She smirks and folds her arms.

Ahri looks down at the lyric sheet. “I hope it is.” She murmurs.

Evelynn grabs her shoulders and look her in the eyes. “Hey, I’m sure it’s amazing. Now get in that recording booth and kill it.” Evelynn gives her a hug and pushes her towards the booth.

Ahri turns and nods, then steps into the booth. She places the lyric sheet on the stand, puts her headphones on, and gives Yasuo a thumbs up.

Yasuo gives a thumbs up back and presses a button on the soundboard. “We’re gonna start with the chorus and work our way back, sound good?”

Ahri gives another thumbs up and closes her eyes.

Yasuo presses a button on his laptop and the playback starts.

Evelynn nods along to the instrumentals. It certainly isn’t her style, but she thinks it fits Ahri perfectly. And then the chorus hits, and Ahri sings.

_I’ll show you what I’m made of_

And nothing else matters.

_Rise to the occasion_

And all Evelynn hears is Ahri.

_Got fears, but I face them, oh-oh_

And the years they’ve spent working together flash through her mind.

_And I’ll show you what I’m made of_

And all the tears they’ve shared are dried.

_A heart full of fire_

And her heart swells with pride.

_Looking at a fighter, oh-oh_

And it’s over. And she feels numb, but at the same time she feels so much.

She hears a voice.

“Yo Eve.” Akali waves her hand in front of Evelynn’s face. “You good?”

“Huh?” Evelynn snaps back to reality and notices the tears streaming down her face. She sniffles and dries her eyes. “Uh yeah. Yeah I’m fine” She steps back.

“Eve, are you alright?” Evelynn turns to Ahri, who has stepped out of the booth and walked over to her.

Evelynn steps forward and pulls Ahri into a hug. “I’m so proud of you, Foxy.”

Ahri hugs her back. “Thanks Eve.”

Evelynn pulls back, hands on Ahri’s shoulders. “Are you alright? Like, really alright?”

Ahri nods and smiles. “Yeah, I’m alright.”

Evelynn smiles back and hugs her again.

“We’re alright."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything that isn't academic so apologies if it's a little rough around the edges! I love Ahri as a character so much so I'LL SHOW YOU had me in my feelings.
> 
> This was written with the intention of being platonic but you can interpret it how you want!


End file.
